1. Field
Embodiments relate to a thermoelectric module and a heat converter including a thermoelectric module.
2. Background
A thermoelectric device including a heat converter may have a structure in which a PN junction pair is formed by connecting a P-type thermoelectric material and an N-type thermoelectric material between metal electrodes. When a temperature difference occurs between the PN junction pair, power may be generated through the Seebeck effect, and the thermoelectric device may function as an electricity generator. Through the Peltier effect, in which one side of the PN junction pair is cooled and the other side is heated, the thermoelectric device may be used as a temperature controller.
The thermoelectric device may be applied to a device for cooling or heating or an apparatus for power generation and may utilize various thermoelectric effects. Thus, attention has been directed towards methods which can increase efficiency of the thermoelectric device. Because thermoelectric devices may be provided between a pair of substrates that may be opposite each other, there may be a space restriction, and a method of enhancing efficiency of a thermoelectric module by enlarging an area in which thermoelectric devices are provided may be required.